Team Mayhem
by Goldwolves
Summary: Small little collection of oneshots I want to post. Mainly just practice but feedback would be nice to. Eridan X Fancharacter and a ton of other fan characters through chaos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Ah, hello. This is simply a one shot to practice writing. Mainly because I've been re-reading shit and I realized how bad they were. And mainly because I want to work on writing Eridan and my other fan character and also working on switching between POVS and better first person writing.. If it is liked then I may add another chapter though that is unlikely. Also working on switching between POVS and better first person writing.**_

"Fuckin assholes, yellin' at me about killin' the damn angels. I_'ll_ do wwhatevver I wwant to." I mumbled, the screeches of the angels filling the air, the screeches they make whenever they are being killed. I guess it was simply the sounds they make, who gives a fuck. I kicked against the smooth ground expecting that scraping sound your shoes make expect I tripped. Frantically I reached out for the ground and caught myself, before tripping over my fucking amazing cape. Then I heard it.

Laughter, a very hissy like laughter that dragged on the sound of the laugh, it was creepy. Standing up I looked around and quickly pulled out Arab's Crossheirs from my sylledex. "Wwho the fuck is there?!" I screamed and looked around frantically. I felt an obviously sharp nail poked at my shoulder. I turned around and saw a bright glowing troll with a black shirt. "Hello there." She said in a cooing tone before translucent jade color sharp tipped wings jumped up behind her before she stopped glowing. She was almost invisible in the darkness of my planet "Wwait wwho are you?!" I screamed off, only to be replied with laughter before I heard the nasty screeches of agony from the angels.

"Fuck." I simply said before returning my gun to my strife speci. A cry of laughter once again filled the cold air. Great, it was like a shitty landdweller horror movie. It was terrifying to a certain degree. I kept walking on, pulling out one of my shitty wands and started to focus on it, light forming on it. Inside the citadels that decorated the entire fucking planet it was dark unlike the bright pure white sky, the whole planet seemed to be in grayscale, even Kar's planet has more color.

So, some unknown chick somehow got into your planet and was doing who knows what. She wore black though had fairy wings like Vriska showed off. Maybe it was god tier? Well anyway it didn't matter, she is still somewhere. Maybe she caused the screams of agony that filled the still air? No, couldn't it took longer for you to kill one with your legendary weapon. Then another called filled the air along with a sharp pitch scream.

Quickly I ran to the sound and saw her body laying there with jade blood leaking out with the wings tightly folded against her back. A long trim expanded from below it with a thin mid wing. She was laying on her side with a cut along her side. She looked at me, she had ridiculously long fangs that didn't fit her mouth and almost reached her chin. She had curved horns that were a lined with her cheek bones than curved out slightly. Black bangs covering the side of left side of her face with strings of her hair falling down. The back of her shirt was cut to show her back with white trim, wearing thick silver bracelets around her arms she looked at me. About 6 different yet toned scissors laid around her, all decorated in the angel's blood.

She sat up and I offered my hand to her. She took it and licked off the blood of her fingers. Obvously a rainbowdrinker I stated. I flashed her a charming grin to show off my teeth but she simply rolled her eyes. "Do you have a name?" She asked me instead. I replied with Eridan. "Delena, though my friends call me De." She said softly as she chuckled. "Wwas it you killin the angels?" I asked and she nodded. "If you ever need some help you can talk to me." She laughed and stored her scissors in her strife speci. I took her hand and we shook on it.

Later on we would be killing off every angel on this planet. Become close friends and slightly feeling for her. Though she died when she went off to go help her session.

_**Author Note: Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie. Damnit I typed a long paragraph on how she looks.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Part of WAKOB

_**Author Note: Time another one-shot that has nothing to do with DolorosaStuck **__**since I can't think of anything to write for it. **__**Once again I'm using my fan troll and all my other 2 fan characters. Oh well.**_

I walked through the bubbles, Karkat like always ever since he first showed me the dream bubbles was following behind me. I was convinced that one of my players was here again. He always simply rolled his eyes at me when I said that though I knew it this time. I grabbed the sleeve of his sweater as I ran along, my long brown hair that covered my wounded eye moving behind me as I increased speed and my confidence. He growled at this and tried to stop me, dragging on the bottom of my Witch of Blood pajamas. I sighed and turned around to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek "if you don't want to come you can go back to Kankri." I said coldly and kept walking. Knowing how much he hated his blabber mouthed ancestor. He growled and we kept walking.

I smiled as I saw a bright red outfit in the shape of a seer's god tier. I let go of Karkat and ran up to it. "Peinto!" I screamed as I hugged her, the very troll that saved my life from Jack. Her long dragon shaped translucent wings lifted up. She turned around to me and smiled. Her eyes were pure white unlike its normal gold and gray that most trolls have. I recoiled as Karkat came behind me as he looked at her. She was tall with long hair, horns that curved inwards and not much else. She wore her hair on the left side of her face, parallel to my right. He rolled his own eyes and put his hands in his light gray pockets. "She's dead. You probably should have known that, you said she would have died saving your life." He explained and I looked at her.

She simply nodded; she was insanely tall compared to Karkat as she offered her hand to him. He simply rolled his and took it. "Leader fucking Karkat Vantas." He said to her and she nodded. "I know you already, from the one in the red sweater. Konkri was his name or something." She shrugged and sat on a rock that resembled one from her planet. He simply growled and stood next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked around, "is anyone else in the dream bubbles." She shook her head. "Only us that died, the ones remaining are trying to find out a way to revive us, they require a live space and time player to live." Karkat looked over to me with a confused expression. "Both your space and time players died? And your seer? Damn how bad were you guys?" I punched his shoulder at that remark.

"Yes, we also lost our knight. Our session was terribly doomed. We also recently lost our leader. It's sad, almost all of us went god tier, but almost all of us are dead. Our planets were flawed and our Space player was unable to breed on it, mainly due to the darkness and harsh terrain. My world let me peer into our demise. And that is why I sent her to some predetermined point in time." She said gesturing to me. She always acted as a close friend, but one that knew everything. She never really explained to me how our Space player, Delena had died. Untill I heard Karkat through the question at her out of the blue.

She sighed in reply and grabbed my arm and Karkat followed. She showed us a small memory bubble. "I never explained what really went down that day; I swore to keep it a secret till my last breath. But, I am dead now so it doesn't count?" She said raising an eyebrow but shook her head instead. She moved out of the way and let us peer into the bubble. "You will somewhat remember this say Lynn." She said simply and flicked her hood over and sat on the rock.

The back ground was gray with a raising purple fog around it. I saw Karkat stare at it, his small elven like ears flicked slightly.

**FLASH BACK TO SAID DATE**

I coughed bitterly at the smoke, bitter tears started to form around my eyes. I pulled my witch god tier hood over my face. I saw Peinto and her large fairy wings that resembled dragon wings. She also had her hood pulled over her face. She stared off in the distance. "How can you even stand this gas?" I asked hoarsely looking at her. "We have more important things to deal with. This gas acts like a fog version of earth gasoline. If fire starts we will be badly burnt. We best move quickly, this planet belongs to a more… rude member of my session and he catches us we are doomed. He uses booms as a weapon." I stared at her, my mouth agape and followed her out what seemed like an endless sea of fog. Her eyes were consently scanning the area as I stumbled behind her. My head felt dizzy and light headed I knew I could most likely not go any farther.

That's when we heard a faint bike honk. "The fuck..?" I asked her and she looked back at me frantically and picked me up. Her wings spreading as she tried to fly though the gas felt like a thousand pounds to us both "He's a purple blood he's violent and slightly insane." She said to me before she was grabbed by an arm and was pulled back by her hair. Her eyes staring right at said purple blood. He had around 9 sharp teeth poking out of his lips and he glared at her. "Who dares enters the royalty's world?" He said in a growling voice. "Has the little fairy fallen into a MOTHER FUCKING trap from the low-rebel-blood?" He asked pulling her hair back farther before throwing her at me.

That's when she appeared, my patron troll, Delena Mayrah with her sharply pointed wings that had a long trim to it. "Listen up my asshole of a kismesis we had one rule when you wanted to start a 'healthy' blackrom. And that means no touching my friends." She said as she summoned her six famous scissors and the large seventh one in her hand. She wielded it like a giant sword and launched herself up and pulled it apart. Holding her heavy scissors down she pinned him down. The updated looks of Thief of Space get up visible along with her many wounds. She placed her red boot square on his face and dug the heel of her shoe into his cheek. Her other six scissors circling around her.

He punched her in the jaw sending her light way and boney body flying as she sent the scissors back to her strife speci. She glared at him and growled and rubbed her jaw, her jade blood leaking out of her mouth. She picked up the scissors again and stood infront of us.

Then, shit went down fast. He threw a bomb at us and I blanked out, all I could feel was the agonizing pain in my eye as it was blown to smithereens and the screams of pain and then a hoarse cackle as I heard a body fall to the ground. When I awoke I was her corpse laying there, Peinto clenching her empty socket of an eye with thick blood leaking out of it. The left side of her face was completely burnt along with my right side. The gas had caused a fire that now seized. But our wounds didn't matter, it was currently the aching pain her chest as she looked at Delena's corpse. She had been her morial and had been gone for so long, now she laid over her corpse, rust tears falling down her right eye, holding her in her arms as she cried over her dead friend.

**RETURN TO NORMAL TIME**

Karkat stared at it as I felt tears form in my eyes he hugged me tightly and removed the hair that covered the wound of my eye and hugged me. I looked over at Peinto, I remember that day now and I looked over at her. "Is she around here?" She shook her head "No she's running around having the life she always wanted. Like I told you a long time ago, she never wanted to play this game. All she ever wanted to do with Flarp and hang out with her friends." She said and stared off.

**BE DELENA 'LIVING THE LIFE YOU ALWAYS WANTED'**

You can't live that life, which life is a terrible life that you cannot even dream to touch. Instead, simply now out sat on a rock, watching your only high blood friend flirts with another seadweller. If you tried to talk to him he simply didn't even remember you. You tucked your gray panted legs tighter into your face as your felt jade tears roll down your eyes.


End file.
